I've finally found you
by WhenItsDarkYouCanSeeTheStars
Summary: Callie has just finished University and heading to start a new job at Seattle Grace with her best friend Mark Sloan. What will happen when she falls for the perky peds fellow. This is my first story so probably won't be the best, let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Results are scary**_

Callie didn't want to open the letter, she had gone to the university to pick up her final year results earlier that morning and had come home to open them with nobody around. She had been sitting at the kitchen table for what felt like hours now but as she looked up at the clock hanging on the wall it had only been about 10 minutes since she had sat down to open her results.

Her whole future was in that envelope, she had already been offered the job at Seattle Grace hospital but it all depended on what was in that envelope. She had been top of her class every year through university, and everyone had told her she had nothing to worry about with her exams but she still sat there staring at the envelope that held her future.

She sat there for another 10 minutes until her phone buzzed. Before she looked she already knew it would be Mark Sloan, her best friend from the beginning of university. They both got their results today and Mark had opened them straight away and had passed with flying colours, getting the job he had been offered, also at Seattle Grace. Mark was one of the cleverest people Callie knew but no one else would have known that by looking at him or even talking to him, he liked to party and have a good time and no one would believe that he would also work his arse off to make sure he knew everything there was to know about his courses.

Callie answered the phone but had no time to say hi before Mark started talking.

"Callie Torres, that envelope must be open by now and you just haven't called me yet because you were too busy celebrating to even think about me!"

"Mark go away and I will call you when I've opened them, just like I told you I would"

"I will be at yours in ten minutes, if you haven't opened them by then I am going to open them and then we are going to go celebrate together before we have to start our new jobs next week"

"How do you know I've got the grades to go to Seattle Grace, Mark? What if I have flunked everything and I'm going to have to move back in with my parents and become a stripper just to get some money"

"So you would be a stripper for random people but would never even consider giving me a nice little strip tease, even for my birthday"

"Shut up Mark"

"Okay sorry not the time, but Callie you know that you are the smartest person in our class, you have passed these exams with flying colours and you know it so just open the envelope so you can call the hospital and tell them that you and I will be there next week to kick some doctor arse"

"Fine I will open them now"

She puts the phone on loud speaker and picks up the envelope, her hands are shaking and she needs to remind herself to breath. She slowly opens the letter and starts reading from the top, she gets to her results and relief sets over her, getting high 90's in all of her exams. She had smashed those exams and she was going to become a doctor with Mark.

"OHHHH MY GOD, I've done it Mark, we've done it. We are going to Seattle Grace"

As she said the final sentence the doorbell to her apartment rang, she ran to the door and opened it with such force that she is surprised the door didn't fly of its hinges it. On the other side of the door stood Mark who as soon as the door opened chucked the bags he was carrying on the floor and gave Callie a massive hug.

Mark put Callie down and picked up the bags that had been dismissed on the floor. He knew that Callie would have passed all of her exams and wanted to start the celebrations as soon as possible.

"Okay so now you know just how amazing you are can the celebrations begin, I have alcohol, and I told Derek and Addison that we will meet them and the rest of the class in Bucks at around six, so that gives us about 5 hours to drink before we have to leave"

Bucks was the local uni pub, which was their usual starter pub for a night out before they ended up in a nightclub somewhere in town.

Callie knew that starting to drink now wouldn't end well for either Mark or herself, especially since neither had eaten all day so she suggested that they go for lunch before they start drinking. It took a bit of time to convince Mark that they needed to eat but after about half an hour they were both sitting in their favourite Italian restaurant reading over the menu before they ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Let's Celebrate**_

* * *

Callie and Mark walked into Bucks at around quarter to six, they had only had a couple of beers each before they had arrived so neither were drunk, just merry. Callie looked around and couldn't see Derek or Addison so walked straight up to the bar and order two shots of tequila and some beer for her and Mark. The bar man pushed forward the two shots and they both knocked them back with ease, they took their beers and went to find a table.

After about 5 minutes, Callie saw a very unstable Addison walk through the door supported by Derek, who looked equally as drunk. Callie looked at Mark and they both knew they had to catch up and quick. They rushed to the bar and order more shots before Addison fell into Callie demanding for a hug. Finally Addison let go so she could breathe again and as Addison let go she went off on a massive rant,

"Calliope Torres you never called me with your results, yes we all know you had passed but you could have at least dropped me a text to say that we were going to be working together! You are rubbish Callie, how could you not let me know how well you've done, I was worried something had gone wrong, you Callie owe me a drink for the stress you have put upon me today"

Callie took a step back and checked her phone to make sure she wasn't going crazy, she had sent a text to Addison while her and Mark were out for lunch, Addison must have already been drinking at that point and hadn't even thought to check her phone, Callie smiled at herself and turned the phone around to show Addison that she actually had sent her a message.

"Addison I did text you, you're just too drunk to realise. But Addison we are going to Seattle Grace, we are going to be interns in one of the most prestigious hospitals in the country, we are going to work and learn with such amazing doctors, and we are going together, all four of us"

The two women start to dance around with excitement, while Derek and Mark just watched and laughed at them. Callie was so happy she offered to buy the next round, making sure she got an extra shot of tequila for her and Mark so they could slowly catch up to Derek and Addison.

The four of them were joined by other people in their class throughout the night, most to celebrate that they passed their exams and got through med school, a few to drown their sorrows, either way everyone was drinking and at about half 11 everyone was ready to head over to Pryzm, the coolest night club around, and dance the night away.

They all got to the club around midnight and went straight in, heading straight for the bar to get another round. Callie and Mark were standing at the bar talking while Derek and Addison were on the dance floor together, doing more than just dancing.

"Callie one day I'm going to be as in love with someone as Derek is with Addison, going to settle down and be happy"

"You're a man whore, I've already seen you check out at least 10 different girls tonight and we both know that you won't be going home alone tonight, there are at least 5 girls staring at you right now, you have your pick"

"One of these might be the love of my life, or maybe I could have just one more one night stand before I find the girl for me"

"I knew it"

"What about you? There's a few girls here looking at you too"  
"I don't think there is Mark and even if there are some girls looking at me, you know me, not a one night stand kind of girl"

"Well maybe you should try it Callie, relive some stress before we start our intern year, going to be a hard year, who knows when you will next get some"

"You are disgusting Mark"

"And for some reason you still love me"

At that point Addison and Derek came over, Addison grabbed Callie's arm and before she could protest was being dragged on the dance floor. The two girls danced together for a few songs before Derek joined the two of them on the dance floor. Callie looked over to the bar and saw Mark talking to a petite girl with long brown hair and she knew not to disturb them. She excused herself saying that she needed to go to the bathroom before Derek and Addison started getting too friendly again, she loved the pair and they were a great couple but she didn't need to witness them making out on the dance floor.

She made her way across the dance floor the easiest way she knew possible, dancing with the crowd, and headed towards the ladies toilets. She pushed the door open and went to the sinks, looking in the mirror. She got out her lipstick and reapplied it, making her lips a beautiful pink/red colour. As she put her lipstick away the bathroom door open and in walked a drop dead gorgeous blonde. The women was wearing a tight fit red dress that showed a perfect amount of cleavage and was short enough to show her toned legs but long enough not to be classed as slutty. It took Callie a couple of seconds to realise she was staring with her mouth wide open and had to compose herself and try not to look like an idiot.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, just needed to get some alone time, had enough watching everyone make out on the dance floor"

The beautiful women had spoken to Callie and it took her a second to realise what she had said and had to think of words, which at the moment was a long shot.

"Ohh ummm its fine! I shall go and let you be alone, have a nice night" Callie rushed out and immediately headed for the door to get out of being so embarrassed.

The blonde grabbed her arm before she reached the door. Callie looked at the blondes face, those amazing blue eyes looking directly at her,

"You are beautiful by the way" and with that Callie nearly ran out of the bathroom.

Callie found Addison on the dance floor and told her she was heading home because she didn't feel too well and that she would call her tomorrow. Callie looked around and couldn't find Mark and decided he had already gone home with the brown haired girl so Callie headed outside to get some fresh air.

She got outside and leaned against the wall, she didn't know what was wrong. Normally she was great at flirting, she never got so tongue tided in front of a women before. Normally she was the one making women blush and at a loss for words but she didn't know what had come over her in the bathroom. The women was gorgeous, her eyes were a beautiful blue and that smile, wow that smile. Callie had to stop thinking like this, she had met this women for less than 5 minutes, how could she have her so flustered in such a short period of time?

After a couple of minutes leaning against the wall, Callie decided it was time to head home so called over a taxi and jumped in, giving the taxi driver the road she lived on, sat back and thought about the beautiful blonde the whole journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Alone Time_**

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside of Callie's apartment. She thanked the driver, paid him, got out and headed up stairs. As soon as she was in her apartment she went to get some water and some painkillers to try and make sure the alcohol wouldn't leave her with a thumping headache in the morning. Looking at the clock she realised that it was only around 2 and decided she would grab a shower before heading to bed.

Walking to the bathroom she started to get undressed, just throwing her clothes on the ground as she went, being sure she would clean it all up tomorrow. She turned the shower on and jumped in letting the hot water fall across her body, as the water fell she started thinking about the blonde. The way her dress hugged her in all the right ways, showed off all her curves. The blonde was stunning and just thinking about her turned Callie on.

Callie's imagination started going wild, thinking about the beautiful lady, thinking about bringing her home, kissing her, ripping that dress off of her beautiful body. The more Callie thought about it, the more her hands started feeling her own body, both her hands were on her boobs, squeezing them and playing with her own nipples, imagining the blonde sucking her nipples into her mouth. Callie slowly moved one hand south imagining the blonde kissing down her body, closer to where the Latino needed to be touched. Callie's hand slowly trailed down her stomach until her fingers found her clit. Callie was already so wet, just thinking about the hot blonde, imagining the women naked and touching and kissing her. Callie slowly started to rub her clit, she started slow but soon enough needed more, she slowly slipped a finger through her wet folds and the feeling made her shake. Callie imagined the blonde between her legs, sucking on her clit, inserting her fingers into her. She was already so close so she slowly inserted a finger in, she quickly knew it wasn't enough and added another, she slowly moved her fingers, building up pace until she couldn't hold on any more, her other hand had moved down to her clit and was rubbing her clit fast while the other hand was pumping in and out, she got faster until she was close and finally came all over her fingers, she shook and had to lean against the wall to keep herself up right, while she rid out the rest of her orgasm.

The women she had met in the club had just given her an amazing orgasm without even being there, this women was special but Callie would never see her again, so all Callie had was the five minute memory of the beautiful blonde and she will always remember those beautiful blue eyes.

Callie washed herself off and got out of the shower, and went straight to bed. All she could think of was the beautiful blonde and as she drifted off to sleep she had a strange feeling wash across her as she was so happy that she met such a stunning women, but said that women would never be in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, thank you all for the feedback and I would love to hear from more of you to get your opinion on the story. I don't know how long the story is going to be, just going to keep writing until I think its a good place to end. Thank you for reading, have a good day :)_

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Moving_**

* * *

It was two days after Callie had seen her beautiful blonde women and however much Callie tried to forget her she was always in Callie's mind, which Callie didn't really mind.

Today was moving day, even though Callie only lived a 30 minute drive from the hospital her and Mark had found neighbouring apartments across the street from the hospital so they can roll out of bed and be in the hospital, and as they were about to be interns they wanted to be able to get to the hospital as soon as their pager went off and this was the easiest way to do it.

Most of Callie's things had been packed for days, she was just finishing off the last couple of things when her doorbell went. She went to the door to let Mark in, who had already packed the moving van with all of his things and had come to help Callie get all her things into the van too.

Callie hadn't seen Mark since their night out and wanted to hear all about his latest one night stand.

"Sooooo…" Callie said, trying to prompt Mark to start, which was strange because normally he won't stop talking about his one night stands.

"Soooo what?"

"Sooo how was your night the other night, saw you talking to that hot brunette, did you take her home and have your way with her?"

"No I took her to get some food and then walked her to her front door and left her there, alone"

"What?"

"I took her to get food and then"

"No no I know what you said I just don't understand. You didn't sleep with her, you were actually a decent human being, and you pretty much took her on a first date. Come sit down I don't think you're feeling very well, have you got a fever? Nausea? Feeling different at all?"

Callie joked around.

"Callie you aren't funny, we chatted, she was really nice and she works at the hospital so I will be seeing her again soon"

"You actually like her, this is a strange turn of events, this is uncharted territory for you"

"Ohh shut up Callie and let's get your stuff into the van"

At that Callie let it go, for now, she will get more out of him tonight after they've done all the hard work. Callie didn't have much stuff so they quickly packed up her apartment and moved it all to the van. They had cleared her apartment by 4 and were in the van to their new apartments in no time.

In the van to the new apartment, Callie was flicking the channel on the radio until she found a song that she loved, she didn't know what she wanted to listen to but it definitely wasn't any of this pop music, she didn't mind it but she wasn't feeling it right now. She was flicking through the channels until she heard the first line of Something Bad came on the radio, she loved this song so she turned it up and started to sing her heart out

 _Stand on the box, stomp your feet, get clapping_

 _Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Pulled up to church but I got so nervous_

 _Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service_

 _Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress_

 _Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_

Before she could start the next line, Mark interrupted her

"You're crazy you know that right"

"What? How am I crazy, just in a van with all I own in the back, about to start a new chapter of my life with my best friends, singing a song I love, what's so crazy about that?"

"You are just crazy, accept it"

"Gahh alright I will accept it, only if you tell me about the girl the other night"

"There's nothing to tell"

"I am your best friend so better start talking"

"Callie…"

Callie just looked at him with those eyes and he just couldn't say no, he loved her like a sister and he told her everything so he went for it.

"She is beautiful Callie, and she is funny, and clever and that smile, that smile could break a thousand hearts. She is amazing, we spent hours just talking, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to kiss her so bad but I couldn't, I couldn't kiss her"

"Why not, you're Mark Sloan, you could kiss anyone you wanted"

"I think she wanted me to kiss her but I didn't want to ruin anything, I didn't want to rush anything, I want to take it slow, make sure everything is right. I'm not going to rush it Callie, she could be the one and I am going to do it properly. I've asked her out tomorrow, we are going to go out for dinner. I'm so excited I'm like a little kid at Christmas"

"Ohhh God, you are so cute, I've never seen you like this Mark, she must be special"

"She is, but don't worry we will find you someone and we could double date"

"I can't wait Mark"

She said as sarcastically as she possibly could. Mark gave her a dirty look just as they pulled into their new street.

They both got out the van and looked at their new apartments. There must have been 15 or so apartments in the building and they were both on the third floor, they slowly started to move their boxes up to their new apartments, only bumping into a few people as they left the building. They had finished unloading the boxes by half 6 and decided to order in food because neither of them knew where any of their cooking utensils were. Their food arrived and they both sat crossed legged on the floor while they ate and talked about their new jobs just a couple days away.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _First Day_**

Callie walked into the hospital half an hour before her shift started. She wanted to grab a coffee and get changed before the day started, she was nervous and excited. She didn't know what to expect, she had been studying to become a doctor for as long as she remembers, but today, she is actually becoming a doctor, she is going to save lives, she is going to be amazing. Well she hopes she is going to be amazing.

Callie spotted the coffee stand and went straight over to get herself and Mark a coffee. Mark wasn't there yet but he would be in a couple of minutes, he had wanted to walk in with Callie but he wasn't ready on time, which he argued was too early but Callie didn't argue and just left without him. She placed her order and waited for the drinks to be served. Mark was by her side before the barista called out her name to collect her coffees.

Mark grabbed his and led the way to the intern staff room. They walked together in silence, scarred about what was about to happen. As they walked into the staff room they spotted Addison and Derek in a mixture of people they didn't know. Addison looked like she was just about to be sick with nerves and Derek was bouncing around, Callie didn't know if he was nervous or excited, she could never tell with Derek.

They all got changed into their scrubs and waited until the chief of surgery came to talk to them. At exactly 8 in the morning, the chief walked through the doors. He was tall and stood with pride. He looked at each individual intern and started to walk around the room. After a couple of minutes he started to talk and everyone, including Callie, were focused on every word he said

"Each of you come here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors, today you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you, say hello to your competition, eight of you will switch to an easier specialty, five of you will crack under the pressure, two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line, this is your arena. How well you play… that's up to you."

And that was Dr Webbers speech over, that's all he needed to say and everyone was ready to go, at this point no one thought it would be them to crack under the pressure or to move to something easier. Everyone had faith in themselves to be the best and everyone wanted to be there.

Dr Webber showed them around the hospital and then it was time to meet their resident. Callie and Mark had been assigned to Dr Bailey, she had heard a few people call Dr Bailey the Nazi and that freaked her out even more, but she kept calm and the group of six interns that were assigned to Bailey's service stood around the small women all in silence.

"I have five rules, memorise them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not going to change. Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers" She said pointing at the three things on the desk.

"Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and last 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobody's, bottom of the surgical food chain, you run labs, write orders, work every second night till you drop and don't complain. On call rooms, attending's hog them, sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason, we clear?"

Everyone nodded their head in unison, until one boy raised his hand.

"You said there was five rules, you've only told us four"

Dr Bailey looked at him with a look of disgust before continuing her talk.

"Rule number five, when I move, you move"

And with that she started running to a case and they all followed in quick succession.

Callie didn't really know what was happening, everything was happening so fast but she watched and listened and tried to take everything in, she answered every question Bailey threw at her and answered others questions when they weren't sure. Her and Mark were both on fire, knowing all the answers and being at the front with their hands up, every chance possible.

The 48 hour shift passed in a blur and before she knew it the four of them sat in the staff room, Callie lying on the bench, feeling absolutely shattered, she couldn't wait to get home and sleep until she had to get to her next shift, which was in less than 24 hours. She wasn't paying any attention until she felt Mark shaking her shoulders.

"Time to go home sleeping beauty"

"Yes please, can you carry me?"

"No I'm not going to carry you so get up and lets go home, it's only a minute away and then you can sleep in your own bed"

With that she stood up and left the staff room, heading straight to the exit. She was too tired to pay attention and as she was walking out she slammed right into someone, and before she even looked up to see who it was she started apologising.

"Ohh shit sorry I didn't mean to walk into you, are you okay, did I hurt you?"

Callie then looked up, straight into those beautiful blue eyes. It was her blonde, what was she thinking she wasn't hers at all. But there in front of her stood the gorgeous blonde who had the most beautiful smile, beaming at Callie.


	6. Chapter 6

_I haven't written the next chapter yet, not too sure if I want to go the sleep or the sex route. What do you guys think? Have a nice day, make someone smile :)_

Chapter 6

Sleep or sex?

* * *

Callie looked into the blondes eyes and her heart sped up to about 1000 beats a minute, she was almost certain you could have seen her heart bursting out of her chest.

"Ohh it's you. I mean hi, sorry for bumping into you"

"Yes it's me, and its fine, probably my fault, had a long shift so wasn't paying any attention"

"You work here?"

"Yes I do, I'm a paediatric fellow"

"Wow that's amazing"

"And what brings you here, umm, sorry I don't know your name"

"Ohh its Calliope, Calliope Torres but you can call me Callie and I just started my intern year so I guess we are going to be working together"

With that the blonde had the biggest smile on her face and it melted Callie's heart.

"Hello Calliope, I'm Arizona Robbins, nice to finally have a name to match the face"

Mark had had enough of feeling so left out so coughed which made Callie and Arizona both jump.

"Ohh shit yeah, Arizona this is my best friend Mark, who was just heading home by himself and I will see tomorrow"

Mark knew that there was no point in arguing with his best friend so he said goodnight and walked home by his self.

Callie wanted to know more about Arizona but she also wanted to rip her clothes off and have her way with her. She wanted both. She wanted to know Arizona in every way possible. Callie needed to spend more time with the blonde and she wanted to spend time with her now.

"Let me walk you to your car?" Callie asked Arizona hoping to spend a bit more time with the blonde.

"Ohh I don't drive to work, I live in the apartment building across the street"

"I live there too, third floor, let's walk home together, well umm if that's okay with you of course"

"Of course it is okay with me, let's go" Arizona said, putting a smile on Callie's face.

They both walked to the exit and headed in the direction of their apartments, Callie could feel how close Arizona was to her, and it was making her conscious of her every move. She went to ask a question but was cut off before she could get her first word out.

"I know this might sound crazy, but I haven't been able to get you out of my head since we met at the club, and I know it's stupid because we don't know each other, barely exchanged ten words to each other but there is something about you Calliope, something special and I can't wait to get to know you. Ohh God I sound crazy, forget I said any of that, you obviously haven't been thinking of me at all, just a random girl you met at a club, didn't even talk to and run away when she called you beautiful. I must sound insane."

Callie found the rambling of the blonde incredibly cute and just wanted to kiss all her worries away but that wouldn't be a good idea, or would it. She decided that it wouldn't be.

"You do sound crazy"

She saw the look on Arizona's face and immediately had to explain herself because she never wanted to cause that look on the blondes face ever again.

"Zo, can I call you Zo, is that okay? Anyway, it is crazy, but it makes me crazy too because you have been on my mind since I left that bathroom. You made me so nervous, I would have screwed it up that night, I would have said something dumb or stupid. We are both crazy together. And by the way, you're beautiful too"

That made Arizona blush and turn away.

They had arrived at the front of the apartment and both stood looking at each other. They both knew that they should go their separate ways tonight and see each other a different day but neither wanted to leave the other, not just yet when they had only just found each other.

"Let me walk you up to your apartment" Callie suggested and Arizona quickly agreed. Arizona lived on the seventh floor of the building. They got up to the apartment and Callie knew she had to say goodnight before she did something silly.

"What time are you in tomorrow?" Callie asked

"10 in the morning"

"Would you like to get breakfast with me before we head into work?"

"Yes, that sounds amazing. I would love to"

"Good, I will come knock for you in the morning"

With that Callie leaned in and kissed Arizona on the cheek, she lingered for a couple of seconds but found the restraint to step back and say goodnight. She turned around and aimed for the stairs. She got to the top of the stairs and looked back to see if Arizona was still there, Arizona was looking at her arse until she quickly realised that Callie was looking at her, she blushed, which made Callie laugh as she walked down to her apartment.

As soon as she got in she went to the kitchen to get a drink before she jumped in the shower. Putting the cup into the sink a knock at the door.

"Mark go away, I'm tired and want to shower and go to bed"

Another knock on the door so Callie went over and opened the door, and before she knew it there were arms around her neck and soft, sweet lips on her own. It took a second for Callie to catch up but when she did her arms went round the back of the blonde and pulled her closer to her body. The kiss was forceful and amazing. Arizona sucked on Callie's bottom lip and licked over her lips trying to gain access into Callie's mouth, it didn't take much persuasion to gain access. Their tongues battled for dominance and Arizona won, which Callie would never mind. After a couple of minutes Arizona pulled back to catch her breath, leaning her forehead against Callie's.

"I couldn't wait until the morning" was the last thing Arizona said before Callie's lips found Arizona's again.


End file.
